Amani/Leyendas
Los amanin (singular, amani), a veces llamados amanamanos, eran una raza primitiva del planeta Maridun. Los amanin medían entre dos y tres metros de altura, y tenía la piel amarilla y verde brillante, los brazos lo suficientemente largos como para alcanzar el suelo y las piernas muy cortas. Fueron encontrados en la galaxia en general como mercenarios, trabajadores pesados y exploradores salvajes. Biología y apariencia thumb|left|180px|Un amani. Los amanin eran una especie planaria inteligente. Eran altos con piel arrugada de color amarillo intenso en la parte delantera y una capucha trasera verde oscuro que corría desde el cuello hasta los pies y la cola. La coloración de su piel les ayudó a mezclarse con su entorno de bosques y pastizales, además de ser una señal de la naturaleza venenosa de la piel. Secretaban un limo venenoso que servía para mantener la piel húmeda y para disuadir a los depredadores en su planeta natal. La única criatura de Maridun que no se disgustaba por el limo era el charnoq, que en consecuencia era el único depredador que tenían los amanin.The New Essential Guide to Alien Species Debido a la susceptibilidad de su piel a secarse, los amanin preferían construir sus refugios en ambientes húmedos como las selvas tropicales. Tenían pequeños ojos rojos que estaban adaptados para ver bien a la tenue luz de Maridun y una pequeña boca que se ensanchaba para engullir a una presa cruda, la cual contenía numerosos dientes afilados y una lengua larga. Al igual que otras especies de gusanos, los amanin expulsaban sus desechos biológicos por la boca (aunque fuera de su planeta tendían a hacerlo en privado después de enterarse que perturbaba a otras especies). Los amanin también tenían una nariz pequeña que les proporcionaba un agudo sentido del olfato, de modo que se decía que podían detectar extraños a diez kilómetros de distancia. Sus brazos y dedos eran largos y delgados, mientras que sus piernas eran relativamente cortas y gruesas con pies grandes. Los machos y las hembras eran prácticamente indistinguibles por otras especies. Aunque parecían desgarbados al caminar, sus grandes manos y pies eran ideales para un estilo de vida arbóreo en su planeta natal, donde establecieron sus hogares en las altas copas de los árboles. thumb|250px|Amanin rodando en su forma de bola. Si bien su velocidad para caminar era dolorosamente lenta, el cuerpo flexible de los amanin les permitió acurrucarse en una pelota y rodar a velocidades de hasta 50 kilómetros por hora en terreno plano. De esta forma, no podían percibir el planeta que los rodeaba, pero podían usar la técnica para atravesar un objetivo y desenrollarse para lanzar un ataque efectivo. Los amanin tenían pequeños órganos vitales diseminados por todo su cuerpo y empleaban sistemas de órganos redundantes que incluían múltiples versiones de órganos principales como el corazón, el hígado y los pulmones. Su cerebro consistía en múltiples grupos de nervios diseminados por todo su cuerpo. Estas características significaban que un amani podría soportar heridas devastadoras y aún sobrevivir, y, en teoría, si un miembro fuera dividido, dos amanin idénticos se reformarían. Sociedad y cultura thumb|left|250px|Guerreros amani empuñando lanzas. En Maridun, los amanin vivían en grupos tribales dirigidos por los guardianes del saber. Su hábitat natural eran las selvas y los bosques, donde vivían principalmente cazando; Estos pequeños bosques estaban separados por una tierra de sabana abierta que los amanin llamaban gruntak. Cuando un bosque estaba demasiado lleno, los amanin rodaban por las llanuras en busca de otro grupo de árboles, luchando contra cualquier otra tribu amanin que ya haya estado viviendo allí en una batalla ritual llamada takital. Historia El contacto con Maridun por parte de la República Galáctica se hizo mucho antes del surgimiento del Imperio Galáctico; aunque fue bajo el Imperio que las colonias se establecieron oficialmente por primera vez en el planeta. Sin embargo, antes de eso, en el 22 ABY, una colonia de lurmen intentó establecerse en Maridun. Fueron recibidos con hostilidad por parte de los amanin, quienes atacaron su nave y arruinaron sus motores. Los amanin parecían odiar y venerar a la nave, y el líder lurmen, Tee Watt Kaa, decidió dárselas, expulsando una cápsula de escape que contenía a toda su gente.The Clone Wars: Neighbors thumb|right|150px|Amanin atacan a las tropas [[Imperio Galáctico/Leyendas|Imperiales durante la Batalla de Maridun.]] Alrededor del 10 ABY, el Imperio Galáctico comenzó las operaciones mineras en Maridun. Los Imperiales, los comerciantes de esclavos corporativos y los intereses criminales comenzaron a sacar a los esclavos amanin del planeta. Durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica, Maridun fue ocupado por las fuerzas del Imperio Galáctico. Cuando las fuerzas Imperiales comandadas por el general Ziering cruzaron involuntariamente una frontera hacia los campos de batalla sagrados de los amani, la tribu local amani los declaró participantes en un Takital, un conflicto que se conoce como la Batalla de Maridun. Un joven oficial llamado teniente Janek Sunber se distinguió durante el conflicto y eventualmente negoció un acuerdo con el guardián tribal.Star Wars: Empire: To the Last Man En el acuerdo, todos los cautivos tomados de otras tribus durante el Takital serían entregados al Imperio como esclavos y, a cambio, las fuerzas Imperiales se mantendrían alejadas de las tierras tribales. Posteriormente se alcanzaron acuerdos similares con otros líderes tribales y, como resultado, muchos esclavos amani se vieron obligados a trabajar en las minas de Maridun o se dispersaron por toda la galaxia como trabajadores de la máquina Imperial. Amani en la galaxia Aunque no eran una raza espacial, los amanin pudieron obtener un pasaje fuera de su planeta durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica, cuando el Imperio Galáctico comenzó un acuerdo de esclavitud con los líderes amanin. Pronto, los amanin se extendieron por toda la galaxia como trabajadores esclavos, mercenarios o exploradores salvajes. Uno de esos amani, conocido solo como "Amanaman", era parte de la corte de Jabba Desilijic Tiure. También había un amani entre los Corsarios de Kavil.Handbook 1: X-Wing Rogue Squadron A medida que cada nueva generación se integraba más en la sociedad galáctica, dejaron atrás algunas de sus formas tribales básicas y llegaron a encontrar aceptación en la galaxia. Mientras que los amanin sensibles a la Fuerza se registraron como adeptos de la Fuerza, ningún registro indica su presencia en la Orden Jedi o en los Sith. Apariciones *''Star Wars: Jango Fett'' *''The Clone Wars: Neighbors'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''Coruscant Nights III: Patterns of Force'' *''The Last Jedi'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' webstrip * *''Star Wars: Empire: To the Last Man'' *''Empire 37: The Wrong Side of the War, Part 2'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''"Lapti Nek": The Music Video from Jabba's Palace'' *''Legacy 1: Prisoner of the Floating World, Part 1'' Fuentes * Star Wars: The Power of the Force|pack=Amanaman|link=VINtAmanaman.asp}} *''Galaxy Guide 12: Aliens — Enemies and Allies'' *''Wretched Hives of Scum & Villainy'' * *''Handbook 1: X-Wing Rogue Squadron'' *''Star Wars Enciclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' * *''Ultimate Adversaries'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''Galaxy at War'' * * * * * * }} Notas y referencias Enlaces externos *''Star Wars Technical Commentaries'' - Amanaman Categoría:Amanin Categoría:Especies esclavizadas Categoría:Especies de los Territorios del Borde Exterior